1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener tape woven with transparent or semi-transparent monofilament yarn made of synthetic fibers, for warp yarn and weft yarn.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conventionally known and reduced into practice that a slide fastener tape is woven with transparent or semi-transparent synthetic resin monofilament yarn, by using various kinds of warp knitting structures.
According to the British Patent No.1221114, as shown in FIG. 6, the fastener tape 1xe2x80x2 is woven into a plane weave fabric structure with colorless synthetic fiber monofilament yarn, and coil-shaped fastener elements 14xe2x80x2 formed of thermoplastic resin monofilament are woven into the woven structure of the fastener tape 1xe2x80x2 at one side edge portion thereof so that stretching of the fastener tape 1xe2x80x2 in a longitudinal direction thereof can be suppressed.
Conventionally, it is known that a slide fastener tape is knitted in a warp knitting structure using transparent or semi-transparent synthetic fiber monofilaments. However, in such a warp knitting structure, stretching in the longitudinal direction of the fastener tape is restricted by plural warp knitting patterns. Therefore, there is a problem that a large amount of materials is needed. Further, a transparent or semi-transparent fastener tape of a woven fabric structure is often demanded depending on a purpose of use of the fastener.
However, such a transparent or semi-transparent fastener tape of a woven fabric structure has not been realized. The reason is that such a transparent or semi-transparent fastener tape causes deviation of the weave pattern in the tape so that each interval of individual fastener elements becomes unstable. In a case of a slide fastener having a woven fabric structure as shown in FIG. 6, the fastener elements 14xe2x80x2 are woven into the fabric so as to keep the intervals between the fastener elements constant thereby stabilizing its configuration. However, this fastener tape 1xe2x80x2 cannot be used for every type of fastener elements.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved to solve the above described problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener tape which may be applied to attachment of every type of fastener elements for a slide fastener and is highly fashionable. More specifically it is to provide a slide fastener tape having a transparent or semi-transparent woven fabric structure which could not be achieved conventionally, which facilitates attachment of various types of fastener elements, whose configuration is stabilized and which may be applied to various types of slide fasteners.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener tape having a woven fabric structure suitable for sewing and attaching fastener elements, more particularly, continuous coil-shaped type or continuous zigzag type fastener elements.
Furthermore, an object of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener tape having a woven fabric structure suitable for attaching fastener elements, more particularly, single-type separate fastener elements, for example, metallic fastener elements (coupling elements) or thermoplastic resin injection-molded or extruded fastener elements (coupling elements).
Still further, an object of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener tape having a sewing portion enabling to attach the fastener tape formed of a transparent or semi-transparent woven fabric structure to an object to be attached such as clothes easily and in a stabilized condition.
Still further, an object of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener tape, in which the kind of weaving yarn for a fastener-element-mounting portion is specified and which includes weaving yarn suitable for creating a woven fabric structure for sewing continuous coil-shaped type or continuous zigzag type fastener elements.
Still further, an object of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener tape, in which the kind of weaving yarn for a fastener-element-mounting portion is specified and which includes weaving yarn suitable for creating a woven fabric structure for sewing various types of fastener elements and capable of suppressing stretching of the tape in a longitudinal direction thereof.
Still further, an object of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener tape which enables to produce a core string suitable for attaching single-type separate fastener elements easily and which includes a core portion for mounting the elements on an edge portion of that woven fastener tape easily.
To achieve the above objects, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a slide fastener tape woven with transparent or semi-transparent synthetic fiber monofilament yarn, which is made of polyamide base or polyester base, for warp yarn and weft yarn, wherein plural flexible yarns are woven in a side edge portion of the fastener tape in a longitudinal direction of the tape so as to form a fastener-element-mounting portion for attaching fastener elements.
Further, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a slide fastener tape, wherein the fastener-element-mounting portion, in which the flexible yarns are interwoven in the side edge portion of the fastener tape and which is suitable for sewing and attaching continuous fastener elements, is formed of an interwoven portion where a surface of the tape is flat.
Furthermore, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a slide fastener tape, wherein the fastener-element-mounting portion, in which the flexible yarns are interwoven into the side edge portion of the fastener tape and suitable for attaching single-type separate fastener elements, is formed of a core portion swollen from the surface of the tape.
Still further, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provide a slide fastener tape, wherein the plural flexible yarns are interwoven into the side edge portion of the fastener tape on an opposite side to the fastener-element-mounting portion for mounting the fastener elements so as to form a sewing portion to be sewed onto an object to be attached such as clothes.
Still further, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a slide fastener tape, wherein each of the flexible yarns is formed of a finished yarn produced by textured processing synthetic fiber multifilament yarn of polyamide base or polyester base.
Alternatively, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a slide fastener tape, wherein each of the flexible yarns is formed of a twisted yarn produced by intertwining synthetic fiber multi-filament yarns of polyamide base or polyester base.
Further, according to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a slide fastener tape wherein twisted yarns composed of synthetic fiber multi-filament yarn of polyamide base or polyester base are twisted, braided or doubled and assembled so as to form a core string, and the core string is interwoven into the side edge portion so as to form the core portion.